The Strands of Time: Intervoven Strings
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Porfessor Xavier has always believed that there are other unviverses and timestreams with Earth occupied by superheroes unknown to the X-Men. His beliefs had always been a theory...Until he found the doorway between the two...
1. Prologue: The Doorway Discovered

**_Strands of TIme: Intervoven strings_**

**Porfessor Xavier has always believed that there are other unviverses and timestreams with Earth occupied by superheroes unknown to the X-Men. His beliefs had always been a theory...Until he found the doorway brtween the two. The timestreams have always been separate, but now they're weaving together and reality is getting stranger and stranger.**

_Prologue: The Doorway Discovered_

Just an ordinary day at Titans Tower. Nothing was going on, no criminals to fight yet. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames, Raven was reading a book, Starfrie was cooking in the kitchen, and Robin was watering the plants. Smiling, they all were happily occupied with their activities. Suddenly, Raven's vision blurred and images came in flashes. She saw a strange bright white openining, it looked like a portal. A man in a wheelchair entered the portal and with a pain filled scream the man began spinning and falling...falling...falling....

The book in Raven's hands fell to the floor as she grabbed her head in agony. What was this? Some kind of vision of the future? She didn't understand it, she had no idea what it meant at all. Cyborg paused the game that he and Beast Boy were playing, "Raven, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine," she said as she tried to believe it herself. Still the images of the man remained in her mind. She needed to meditate and sort it all out. Getting up, she went outside to meditate.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier was busy doing research. He'd been researching for a long time after the return of Jean Grey, who now called herself the Phoenix. She had told him that she had met her daughter Rachel in the future of an alternate timestream where she and Scott had had her. Xavier frowned, if these things were true and there was an alternate timestream where their future was different, then perhaps there was a completely different timestream, another universe where gifted mutants also defended humanity. It wasn't impossible.

He frowned, trying to think. He concentrated hard, reaching out with his telepathic powers. He was inside Cerebro except he wasn't using it to connect to people, he was using it to connect to the universe itself. At last, he thought he saw something. It looked like a doorway. Indeed it was.

"I found it at last," he said to himself. "The doorway between the two Timestreams. These two universes that coexist without any knowledge of the other world." He wondered what he should do. Should he try to go through the door and see what lay behind him? Or should he be cautious and wait.

The logical side of him told him that he should do it, but his curiousity overcame his logic, which was rare when it did happen. Concentrating, he used his power to make himself move towards the doorway. It was painful but he knew that there was a reason he needed to go to this "Other timestream," and he didn't know what it was, except he was needed.

The pain was so great he could barely concentrate enough to force himself to move. Screaming with his last and final effort, he made his body move through the doorway. He had no idea what awaited him, but he would be prepared for whatever it was.

He hit the ground hard, falling out of his wheelchair. Pain shot through his legs as he lay there unable to move. Reaching out to the people of this universe, he began to coonnect to the people. He discovered the place where he was was called Jump City. He discovered that its defenders called themselves the Teen Titans. The year was 2004, the same year in his universe. He wondered if he could summon enough power to get himself into his chair when he heard a girl's voic e ask him, "Excuse me, sir. Do you need some help?" the voice asked in monotne.

"Yes," he replied, " Can you help me get into my chair?" Xavier asked. He sensed this girl had powers in telepathy. He wasn't sure if he should hide his powers from her, but he decided not to.

The girl began to chant, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," as Xavier rose into the air. Setting him gently on his chiar, Xavier felt a sense of relief wash over him. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome,' she replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier," Xavier introduced himself quietly.

"Call me Raven," the girl introduced herself.

Xavier reached out and shook her hand. He noticed the peircing gaze of this girl as she scrutinized him. Raven couldn't help but stare at him. He was the man from her vision that had come to her not five minutes before she found him.


	2. Chapter One: Curious Questions

_Chapter One: Curious Questions_

Raven ushered Professor Xavier into Titans Tower. Her curiosity overcame her better judgement. She wasn't one to trust people easily. She was curious though, how a man from a vision could suddenly appear out of seemingly nowhere. She was kind of surprised though, finding him there on the ground, unable to get in his chair. So she had decided to help him.

The others were surprised to see her come in. They were even more surprised by the guest she brought with her. "Raven," Robin asked, "who's this?"

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier," the man introduced himself quietly. The Titans wondered what he was doing there, or how he got there in the first place. Robin was the first one to stand up.

"I'm Robin," he said shaking Xavier's hand.

"Beast Boy," Beast Boy said and shook his hand.

"I am Starfire," Starfire introduced herself, smiling.

"I'm Cyborg," Cyborg extended his mechanical hand and they shook hands. With each introduction, he silently stared at them, curious.

"What's the date?" he asked. It was a typical question. Not anything to cause suspicion.

"October 10, 2004," Robin replied.

_Same date, but different timestream, _Xavier thought, _interesting._ He quietly began to look around.

"So, where are you from?" Beast Boy asked.

"New York, from another dimension," Xavier replied.

"Wait a second," Robin said, "Another dimension?"

"You didn't tell me that," Raven said, not really surprised. Why else had she seen a gateway if he wasn't from another dimension?

"Yes, one that is similar to your own."

"So what do you do in that other dimension?" Starfire asked.

"I run a school for the Gifted."

"Oh," Cyborg said.

"Do you want a tour?" Robin asked.

"That would be quite nice, if you don't mind," Xavier said politely.

"No problem," Robin said. "I'll show you around."

So Xavier went with the Titans and saw everything in the Tower. Well, almost everything except Raven's room. No one was allowed in there, at least, that was what Robin had told him. Xavier smiled to himself, Raven reminded him of Rogue, who didn't let people in her room either. Finishing the tour, Xavier made his way into the living room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their videogames.

"Where's Robin?" Xavier asked, curious why the Titan's Leader wasn't with them.

"Oh, he's probably doing research on Slade," Cyborg replied.

"Who is Slade?" Xavier asked.

"The thing is, we don't really know," Cyborg replied. "He's an evil madman and Robin's archnemesis. Robin's been trying to find him for months now."

"I think I can find Slade for him," Xavier said.

"Really, how?" Cyborg asked.

"I have my methods," Xavier began wheeling out of the living room. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to the roof."

Xavier took the elevator and went up to the roof. He was surprised to find Raven there, meditating. She stopped and turned around to face him, "Hello, Professor. Enjoying the view?"

"Oh, somewhat," he replied. "I intend to find Slade."

How would you do that?"

"I did not tell you this before but I am a mutant and I am telekinetic."

"Oh really?" Raven was surprised. She didn't expect to meet someone like herself in this man. He had a mysterious quality about him. She was not one to open up to strangers, but she felt in her heart she could trust him. "You said you were from another dimension," Raven began.

"Yes, I am," Xavier replied.

"I saw you."

"When did you see me, Raven?" Xavier asked quietly.

"A few minutes before I found you," she replied.

"So since I have told you a little bit about me, I want to know a little bit about you," Xavier was curious about this girl who had strange visions and seemed to be somewhat distant from the others.

"I don't like to talk about my past," Raven said quietly.

"Why not? I can help you."

"Because, the past is very painful for me. I was born with my powers and I can't control them without meditation. And even with it, control is still something I have yet to obtain."

"I can help you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I have similar powers and I learned how to control them."

"Are you...offering to help me?" Raven asked, surprised.

"Yes, Raven. I'm offering to help you. Tell me, what fuels your powers?"

"My emotions."

"I see, so any extreme expression of your emotions and you lose control of your powers?" he asked.

"Yes," shre replied. She was impressed he caught on fast.

"Have you ever found a balance?"

"Not really."

"With time and teaching, you will be able to have your emotions. I promise you, if you let me help you I will use everything in my power to help you control your emotions as well as your powers. You have been taught this already, haven't you?"

"Yes, by a woman named Azar."

"I can see she taught you well, though I have never heard of her. Will you let me help you?"

"Yes," Raven replied. She could scarcely believe her ears. An opportunity like this didn't come everyday. Neither did mysterious Telekinetic Professors, either. Xavier smiled at her. This would be no easy task, but Raven reminded him of Jean and how she was when he met her. He hoped that he could help her as he had Jean, but time would tell wether or not he could do it...And only time would tell when his students back in New York would start to look for him.

Sighing, he began concentrating, looking searching for this man called Slade. Raven didn't say anything. Xavier stopped and said, "What does Slade look like?"

"He wears a mask that covers his face and he only has his right eye. We don't know how he lost his left."

"I see." Xavier went back to concentrating. He scanned the large crowds, through the hustle and bustle of Jump City. It took him a few minutes, but he found Slade. He was standing by a dock and Xavier could see the words "Peir 41" etched into the side of a nearby building. He opened his eyes, and the image faded away. "Go tell your frined Robin that Slade's at Peir 41."

Raven was surprised he had been able to find him so fast. How could he do that? She had to know, she wanted to know all his mysterious secrets and how he could use his powers like that. She decided she would learn all she could, so she could be in complete control of her powers. She walked down into the Tower. Robin was standing there, looking up, he asked, "Hey, where's the Professor?"

"I'm right here," Xavier replied.

"Dude, he can teleport himself!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Slade's at Peir 41," Raven said.

"How did you know that?"

"The Professor found him."

"That's good. Titans, let's go!" Robin shouted, determined to bring Slade down once and for all.

"Robin, I'm coming with you," Xavier said.

"But Professor, Slade's dangerous!"

"Danger is something well known to me. I am far more powerful than you think me to be."

"All right, but I warn you, Slade'll probably target you first since..."

"I'm in a wheeelchair," Xavier finished. "I'll be fine. And I will help you as best as I can."

Robin and the rest of the Titans left the Tower along with Xavier. She wondered about his questions. They were curious ones indeed, especially since he said that he was from another dimension. She knew very little about him Raven didn't understand why the professor felt he _had _to come with them.

Little did she know about the Telekinetic telepathy that Charles Xavier could use against his foes. She didn't even know that in the dimension that Xavier was from he was the most powerful mutant on the planet.


End file.
